


A Lesson In Patience

by Iclare



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iclare/pseuds/Iclare
Summary: Athos gives D’Artagnan a lesson in patience.





	A Lesson In Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Something completely different for me! Couldn’t get this out of my head so had to write it down.

The candles around the room flickered as they bathed the two men in a soft glow. Athos stood at the foot of the bed, his lips twitching into a smirk as he watched the young man before him squirm among the sheets. 

‘Athos?’ D’Artagnan whispered, his blindfolded face turning from left to right in an effort to hear his lover.

‘Yes, my love?’ Athos teased, stepping to the right of the bed, his fingers creeping down and stroking D’Artagnan’s toned stomach.

D’Artagnan jumped and glanced over in the direction Athos was standing. He whimpered when the hand was removed and he heard Athos step away from the bed. He pulled at the soft material that trapped his hands to the head of the bed, knowing there was no way to release himself and knowing that he didn’t want to. 

‘Athos?’ He called again, his voice hoarse with need. 

This time there was no response, only a soft kiss to the right of his neck and a pinch of his nipple.

‘Athos,’ he groaned, pushing his head into the pillow beneath it. He squeaked when a pair of lips met his in a hard kiss but soon melted into it, tongues battling for victory.

Too quickly it finished and Athos pulled away, a chuckle leaving his lips as D’Artagnan moaned in frustration and pulled at his bonds again.

‘Patience my love,’ Athos’ deep voice drifted across the room and D’Artagnan had to bite his lip to stop the curses that wanted to explode from his mouth. 

‘That’s not a virtue I have and you know it,’ D’Artagnan huffed back causing Athos to laugh. 

‘Well you may learn it,’ Athos spoke softly, accompanying it with a brief kiss. 

He grabbed the black ribbon he had left near D’Artagnan’s head and trailed it down the young man’s chest until it kissed the head of his throbbing cock. D’Artagnan gasped and bucked his hips up. He had no idea what it was but any contact with his cock was better than nothing right now. He could feel the blood pumping and his balls filling the longer he lay there being tortured. 

He moaned and bucked his hips as he felt one of Athos’ strong hands grip his balls. 

‘Please,’ he whispered, pulling at his bonds again. He choked in a breath as he felt Athos tying material around the base of his cock and separating his balls. He whined when he realised exactly what his lover had done. 

‘Behave,’ Athos tutted with a smirk his voice, tying the ribbon as tight as he dared. Taking a step back he admired his work. D’Artagnan’s hard cock was straining against his bondage, occasionally bouncing up towards the soft skin of his belly. He could see the light sheen of sweat covering the man, the heat of the room and the anticipation of what was to come exciting him. 

D’Artagnan could feel his cock pulsing and felt like he was in a daze. All he could focus on was the feeling of his cock. He could feel his precum leaking from the top and he almost begged Athos to do anything to him. He was trying to be patient, he swore it, but the thought of Athos standing naked, watching him suffer without being able to see his lover was almost too much. 

He gasped when he felt Athos’ fingers skim over the side of his cock. He felt the precum that had been building at the top of his cock dribble down the underside towards his balls. Athos’ finger stopped it before it could reach the ribbon and dragged it back to the head, running his finger around the head to collect as much as possible. D’Artagnan felt an intrusion at his lips a moment later and opened without hesitation, taking Athos’ finger with wanton need and sucking it, tasting himself on his lover’s skin. 

He moaned when Athos pulled the digit away but was shushed when it was replaced by Athos’ lips, the pair kissing with fervour and need. 

‘I love you,’ D’Artagnan gasped as Athos pulled away, feeling him shift on the bed until his hips were hovering over his chest, his knees on either side of him.

‘I know,’ Athos smirked, tapping D’Artagnan’s bottom lip with his cock until they obediently opened and he guided it into the warm cavern. 

D’Artagnan’s lack of patience was more than made up for by his enthusiasm and Athos groaned deep in his throat as D’Artagnan sucked him. One hand rested in D’Artagnan’s hair, his fingers massaging his boyfriend’s scalp; the other hand met D’Artagnan’s bound hands above his head, their fingers interlacing as Athos rocked his hips back and forth. 

D’Artagnan hummed in appreciation as he gripped Athos’ hand. He sucked hard on his lover’s head, his tongue swirling around the sensitive organ. Oh how he wished he could see him. He’d seen him hundreds of times like this, his cock hard and pulsing, his skin flushed and his face a picture of ecstasy but right now he wanted to see him and knew that wasn’t going to happen. It was his own fault after all and he would have to suffer the consequences.

‘So good,’ Athos moaned, his eyes never leaving his lover’s flushed face, struck anew by how beautiful the man beneath him was. The compliment was met with a smile by D’Artagnan and Athos could have melted when his lips smirked around his cock. Oh how he wanted to take the blindfold off and gaze into his lover’s eyes; eyes like melted chocolate that you would happily drink all day. But no, he had to resist. It would be worth it. When D’Artagnan started scraping the underside of his cock lightly with his teeth he groaned loudly and pulled out. 

D’Artagnan whimpered at the loss of his lover but that was quickly replaced by soft gasps of pleasure as Athos kissed his chest. He placed small, delicate kisses around his collar bone, his tongue sneaking out to lick the sweat. His lips found D’Artagnan’s hard nipples and he sucked one into his mouth, his teeth grazing it as his fingers nipped at the other. D’Artagnan pushed his chest out, his hands pulling once again at the headboard. 

‘Patience,’ Athos whispered as he pulled his lips off the nipple for only a moment before biting down on it with more force than before. D’Artagnan gasped and wriggled his hips, the pain of the bite seemed to be linked straight to his cock and he was desperate for something to touch it. Athos was doing his best to keep his distance from it so the younger man would have nothing to relieve himself with. 

‘Athos, please,’ D’Artagnan whimpered as Athos let go of his nipples and traced kisses down his stomach towards his cock. Athos faked a sigh, being sure that his hot exhale was directly over D’Artagnan’s cock.

‘Don’t make me gag you too,’ Athos half threatened; that wasn’t part of the plan for the evening but it could be interesting. D’Artagnan whimpered again and it was so pitiful that Athos almost felt sorry for him. Almost. 

He rested between D’Artagnan’s spread legs, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin of the inside of his thigh. D’Artagnan did his best to not utter a sound but he flinched slightly. Athos followed the bite with a soft kiss before turning his attention to the throbbing erection in front of him. Wasting no time he took the whole thing in his mouth until he could feel it nearly hit the back of his throat. 

‘Mother of God,’ D’Artagnan gasped, his hands pulling and his hips bucking and he didn’t know which way was up. Athos grinned as he removed his mouth. 

‘I’m telling Aramis how blasphemous you are in bed; I’m sure he’ll be delighted.’ 

D’Artagnan shook his head and mumbled something that Athos couldn’t work out as he wrapped his lips back around the cock and started bobbing his head. D’Artagnan couldn’t seem to form any words that made sense and instead made non-sensical noises. He tried to buck his hips up to fuck Athos’ face but his lover had preempted that and was pushing them down into the mattress. 

For several minutes the only sounds in the room were Athos’ sucking and D’Artagnan’s groans. As quickly as it started it was finished and Athos sat back, releasing D’Artagnan swollen and leaking cock. 

‘Please, Athos,’ D’Artagnan whimpered, tossing his head from side to side when he felt Athos get off the bed and move away from him. 

‘Please, what, my love,’ Athos teased as he grabbed a bottle from his table. His rooms were warm and comfortable and he was thankful that the shutters kept out the moonlight and he had only the candles to light his way. He was also thankful that there was no one nearby to hear the sordid sounds his lover was making.

‘Please, I need you,’ D’Artagnan groaned, pushing his hips up and digging his heels into the bed beneath him. 

‘You need me to do what?’ Athos whispered into D’Artagnan’s ear as he snuck up beside him. 

‘I want you inside me,’ D’Artagnan all but begged, his face following the sound of Athos walking around the bed, like a lion circling his prey. 

‘Okay,’ Athos acquiesced, whispering into D’Artagnan’s other ear as he nipped at the lobe, ‘How do you want it?’ 

‘Athos. Athos, please,’ D’Artagnan gasped and Athos wasn’t sure he had even heard him. 

‘D’Artagnan,’ Athos spoke softly, his hand squeezing his lover’s thigh to get his attention and ground him. ‘Show me how you want it.’ 

D’Artagnan was silent for a moment before he turned himself over so he was on his front, his knees spread and his ass in the air. His chest was flush to the bed and his cock was nestled between his soft skin and the rough sheets. 

‘Good boy,’ Athos smiled, running his fingers through D’Artagnan’s soft hair and placing a kiss on the nape of his neck. D’Artagnan felt like he would explode if he had to wait any longer. He rocked his cock back and forth into the sheets, groaning softly with pleasure of the friction. 

A swift smack to his backside had him yelping and halting his hips. He felt Athos settle between his spread thighs and heard him uncork a bottle.

‘No,’ Athos reprimanded, his hand rubbing the red mark he had left on his lover’s flawless backside. ‘You cum when I tell you, understood?’

D’Artagnan wanted to snipe back at him but the smell of rose and sage met his nose and before he could process what was happening he felt one of Athos’ fingers stroking his hole. He moaned and pushed his head down into the pillow in frustration as Athos continued to tease the ring, his slick finger circling and tapping but never breaching.

‘Athos! Please!’ D’Artagnan all but cried out and was rewarded by a chuckle and a finger entering him. He gasped at the intrusion and was still on the bed, allowing Athos to move his finger in and out gently before adding a second. He stretched him and scissored and added a third finger and D’Artagnan was sure he was going to burst if Athos didn’t put his cock inside him right now. 

Athos removed his fingers, placing a kiss on the handprint on D’Artagnan’s backside before leaning over D’Artagnan’s back and whispering into his ear. 

‘What do you want me to do?’ He whispered, rubbing his cock up and down D’Artagnan’s ass crack. D’Artagnan moaned and pushed his ass back against him but Athos simply pushed his hips back onto the bed, smiling at the groan that came from D’Artagnan at the extra weight his trussed up cock had to endure. 

‘I want you,’ D’Artagnan whispered back, lifting his head and turning to try and face his boyfriend. Athos ran his fingers through D’Artagnan’s hair. 

‘What do you want me to do?’ Athos repeated, his voice gruffer than before. He watched as D’Artagnan pushed his face back into the pillow and his hands clenched and unclenched above his head.

‘I want you to fuck me,’ came the whispered reply.

‘What was that? I didn’t quite hear you,’ Athos teased, leaning back and stroking D’Artagnan’s ass with one hand and lathering up his cock with oil with the other.

‘I want you to fuck me,’ D’Artagnan repeated, louder this time and turning his head toward Athos’s voice. 

‘Good boy,’ Athos praised with a smile, reaching over and kissing D’Artagnan softly. He leant back and, without warning, slammed his cock into D’Artagnan’s ass. D’Artagnan shouted in surprise and gasped at the pain and he was grateful that Athos stilled his movements to allow him to adjust. 

‘Good?’ Athos spoke softly a few moments later, his hands running down D’Artagnan’s spine. The almost imperceptible nod came from the head hidden in the pillow and a muffled moan followed it. Athos suspected that D’Artagnan was biting into it but didn’t call him out on it. 

Athos gripped D’Artagnan’s hips and pulled back, pushing in gentler than before but still with purpose. He rocked his hips back and forth and got his rhythm, his thumbs rubbing D’Artagnan’s hips as he let himself be taken in by the pleasure. 

D’Artagnan had lifted his head briefly, gasping Athos’ name in time with his thrusts and he tried his hardest not to cry. It felt amazing and it was exactly how he wanted it to feel. He buried his head back into his pillow and whimpered, lowering his hips and rutting his untouched cock into the sheets again. 

Another two smacks to both his ass cheeks had him stopping and sobbing as Athos raised his hips to keep distance between his cock and the bed. 

‘When I tell you,’ Athos commanded, though the pleasure in his voice was undeniable. He slammed his cock in and out of his gorgeous lover, their bodies slick with sweat and oil. 

‘Please, Athos!’ D’Artagnan cried, pulling at his bound hands and flexing his toes. Athos could see and feel him trembling and knew he was close. Perfect. 

Athos slowed his thrusting until he was simply hitting D’Artagnan’s prostate on every thrust. D’Artagnan was sure he was going to die. His ass was on fire with pleasure and his cock was aching and he could feel the precum dripping into a puddle below him. He didn’t know how much longer he could put up with this torture. 

‘Athos, Athos, Athos...’ D’Artagnan muttered, shaking his head from side to side into the pillow, though Athos himself didn’t think that D’Artagnan was aware he was even speaking. He reached below him and wrapped his hand around D’Artagnan’s balls, giving them a light squeeze. 

‘My! How full these are! Should we do something about that?’ Athos teased, wrapping his hand around D’Artagnan’s cock and jerking him to the rhythm of his fucking. D’Artagnan made incomprehensible sounds into the pillow and sobbed as his body trembled and shook. 

Athos felt himself get close and sped up again. He quickly untied the knot around D’Artagnan’s cock and dropped the ribbon to the floor. D’Artagnan whimpered as the feeling came back to this balls and he desperately pulled at the material around his wrists in an impossible effort to touch himself. 

‘Cum, D’Artagnan,’ Athos spoke softly, his hands back on D’Artagnan’s hips and his thumbs resuming their comforting rubbing. 

‘I-I can’t, ‘Thos, please! I can’t! I need-I need,’ was all D’Artagnan could sob out before his face was pushed back into the pillow.

‘Yes you can. Cum.’ 

Athos kept the pace going, making sure that he hit D’Artagnan’s prostate on every push. He felt his own orgasm rush up on him and he sped up, his thrusts becoming manic and groans leaving his throat. 

‘Cum for me.’

D’Artagnan shouted out in surprise and ecstasy as his orgasm flew from him, his cock rutting into the sheet as he felt Athos fill his ass with his own orgasm. D’Artagnan’s orgasm kept going and going until he was sure he was going to stop breathing. His hips kept rocking on autopilot as his eyes rolled in his head, stars blinding his vision until he saw nothing but darkness and slumped into the bed.

When he came to he was back on his back, Athos was untying to material around his hands and lowering them to the bed. He felt pins and needles running throughout them. Athos’ gentle fingers removed the blindfold from around his face and he blinked at the candlelight around the room, too bright for his eyes that had been in the darkness for so long.

‘Welcome back,’ Athos smiled, planting a gentle kiss against his lips and stroking his cheeks with his fingers. 

‘Hi,’ D’Artagnan croaked back, his body and mind exhausted. 

‘How do you feel?’ Athos asked as he got off the bed and grabbed a soft towel, dipping it in the warm water in a bowl on the table and bringing it back to the bed. He softly wiped D’Artagnan’s face, clearing away the tear tracks that he wasn’t aware had been there. He rubbed the towel down his lover’s chest and stomach and gently cleaned his now soft cock, taking a moment to examine the red marks left behind by the ribbon. Satisfied that there was no damage, he cleaned himself quickly before tossing the towel to the floor. He sat beside the dazed D’Artagnan and checked his wrists for damage but they too were fine. 

‘M’good,’ D’Artagnan finally answered with a slur and a smile. He could feel his eyes drooping but he forced them open. Athos chuckled at him before lying in the bed beside him, allowing D’Artagnan to curl into his chest and tuck his head under his chin. He pulled the blankets over them and kissed the top of his lover’s head. 

‘I love you,’ D’Artagnan mumbled sleepily into Athos’ chest, his fingers softly playing with the hair he found there until exhaustion crept up on him and his eyes closed completely. 

‘I love you too,’ Athos whispered, planting another kiss into D’Artagnan’s dark hair and closing his own eyes. 

‘Happy Birthday.’


End file.
